


柳丁花與苦橙花 - 番外（一）

by amilly249



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilly249/pseuds/amilly249
Kudos: 3





	柳丁花與苦橙花 - 番外（一）

勤勞的回報  
———————————————————————  
在Tin和Can同居後的某一天，Can準備進入發情期，他們已經把WaWa送去Can父母家，Tin在廚房做著「最後的晚餐」，Can在睡房休息著。  
「瓜瓜，可以吃飯了，吃完飯才有力氣運動呀，不然你應付不來這幾天呀，瓜瓜⋯」做好晚飯的Tin邊呼喚著Can邊走進睡房。此時的Can全身發燙，意識開始模糊，腦海中只想到一件事--好難受，好想要他的P'Tin，見到Tin走進來了，便馬上撲到對方身上。  
「P'Tin，Can Can好熱，Can Can要P'Tin涼快的身體。」然後，Can脫下了Tin的褲子，滑向下面張開咀，含著Tin的炙熱，由淺入深，當炙熱頂到喉嚨時便吐出一點，再用舌頭舔著頭部，舌尖刺激著鈴口，舒服得Tin發出「呀！呀！」的呻吟聲，Can努力得吞吐著Tin的炙熱。  
在Tin快要繳械投降時，Can的嘴巴離開了，仰頭對Tin說「P'Tin的身體一點都不涼呀，可是Can Can還是想要P'Tin的棒棒，Can Can很餓，P'Tin快點～」Tin聽到Can嬌嗔的撒嬌聲，Tin的炙熱又脹大了幾分「瓜瓜想要P的棒棒，好呀，P馬上給你。」在迅雷不及掩耳間，Tin脫光了本就被Can扯得淩亂的衣褲，把炙熱插入Can早就濕噠噠一片的後穴，不斷的抽插，「呀，瓜瓜的小穴真緊，吸著P的棒棒又脹大了幾分，瓜瓜的小穴好熱，把P的棒棒燃得快要噴發出來了。」「P'Tin不要再⋯說了，Can Can害⋯羞，可是Can Can⋯好舒服⋯呀，P再⋯再⋯用力⋯一點，再快⋯快一點。」  
Tin加快了速度，插得更深更用力，而且每次都撞上Can的敏感點，Can爽到後穴收縮不斷，前面在無人觸碰之下，靠著後插釋放了，熱液噴灑出來，灑落在兩人身上。Tin趁著Can意識散渙之際，沖進生殖腔，猛力抽插了幾下，再也忍不住脹大成結了，有無數條小蝌蚪灌滿了Can的生殖腔。  
兩人躺在床上抖著大氣⋯「Can，趁著現在，P抱你先去吃飯吧。」吃完飯後，兩人又在做著寶寶不能看的事情，直到發情期結束，可憐的Can在床上休養了足足一個星期才能下床。  
辛勤播種是會有收獲的，因為三個月後又出現了一枝兩條杠的棒子，很快Tin跟Can又會多一個小瓜瓜，一家四口真好～～  
《番外（一）完》  
———————————————————————


End file.
